My Little Monster
by Kitpup16
Summary: After being stuck outside of time and space, Frisk finally finds a way back to her friends, but what did she unleash in her escape? An old foe comes back to play and they must defeat it to achieve their happiness. Older Frisk x Sans, Papyrus x Mettaton, Undyne x Alphys, Toriel x Asgore Possible rating change
1. Chapter 1 : A dark Abyss

Outside of time and space, Frisk wandered in the dark abyss.

After her battle with Flowey, she found herself here all alone. She has not seen Flowey or any of her friends, but she stayed determined. She kept walking forward hoping to find an exit.

Frisk wandered further into the abyss.

As Frisk walked, she noticed she had yet to feel hungry. Perhaps that was a good thing. She has not found any stores nearby, and her pockets were empty as well. She would not starve, at least she hoped.

Frisk wandered further.

What time was it? She did not feel tired with all of her walking. The concept of time was slowly escaping her. She could not remember the last time she slept, ate, or talked to anyone for that matter. She briefly wondered whom it was that she talked to last. Was it a friend? A relative? Perhaps it was an enemy. She had no clue.

Frisk wandered further.

Why was she walking again? She forgot. Was there somewhere she was trying to get to? Frisk shrugged her shoulders. Well, she had nothing better to do. May as well walk.

Frisk wandered further.

What was her name again? That thought suddenly plagued her mind. It's been so long since she heard it. Did she even have a name? Was she ever named or called anything before? For some reason, she could not remember.

She wandered further.

And further.

And further.

It was not until she bumped into someone that she stopped in her tracks. With dulled eyes, she looked up at whom she crashed into. It was a man wearing dark clothing. His face was pure white. No, maybe it was a skull? A mask? She did not care for the answer to that one. She did take notice of his creepy smile though. He also had cracks above the left eye and one below the right. Normally, she would be frightened, but she could not bring herself to care. She has not done that in so long. Because of her absence from reality, her heart changed. Not only was it devoid of emotion, it was a mucky gray color. When before, it had a vibrant glow of life and a courageous ruby hue.

Lethargically, Frisk stared at this man as he lifelessly gazed back. He slowly touched her heart shaped soul with his dried, crusted, and boney finger. Frisk stood silent. His hand dropped as he looked past her into the distance. Then he just left. Quietly, she watched him disappear into darkness.

She looked down back at her heart shaped soul. It now had a small red dot radiating inside. When it disappeared back inside of her, she remembered her name. Her name was Frisk! That's right. How could she have forgotten that?

Frisk turned away from where the man disappeared and walked further down her path.

As she walked, she began to take notice of a few things. Like how it was not completely dark? There were holes of light everywhere. With an inquisitive mind, she walked up to one and peeked inside.

There was a little fish girl with red hair battling King Asgore. She was filled with obstinacy to get her way. "I will defeat you and show everyone that I'm the strongest!" she shouted before diving in to her attack. She raised her stick and swung at Asgore but he easily dodged. On the side, Frisk saw a little, yellow dinosaur cheering her on.

Frisk continued on down her path in darkness that was slowly filling up with tiny lights. Occasionally, Frisk would peak in the holes to see some of her friends. Her favorite holes of memories were of sans; she loved to hear his jokes. They cheered her up as she wandered further into the abyss.

This light was different though. When she looked inside, she saw an older Sans, not younger which was odd. Every light that she saw, all her friends were kids or slightly older. Frisk continued to watch.

Sans was sitting at one of his stands in Snowdin and appeared to be asleep. At least his eye sockets were closed. Then out of nowhere, two skellington children popped up from behind him with markers in their hands. The child on the left had a smile of mischief. He wore a blue hoodie jacket with a black and white striped shirt underneath, jean shorts and a black beanie with a skull on it. Surprisingly the boy had white hair. She had not encountered a skellington with hair before. She mentally noted that was something she would have to ask Sans about later.

The child on the right was taller with pink, short wavy hair. She had a white shirt, jean shorts, black long socks, red boots, red gloves, a red cape, and a red ribbon in her hair. The scarf she wore reminded Frisk of Papyrus.

The two children then used the markers they had to draw on Sans' face. Sans did not move an inch in his "sleep". Frisk knew that he was awake by that smirk on his face. He was letting the kids pull a prank on him, the great trickster.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" a feminine voice spoke, startling the children. They ran off before the woman could give them a lecture. Frisk could not get a good view of her. All she could see about the woman was that she had short brown hair.

Sans finally opened his eyes to watch the children run off into town. His face was filled with swirls and drawn in eyelashes.

The woman laughed at the drawings on his face. He smiled. He liked the sound of her laugh. The woman walked up and kissed Sans.

Frisk stopped watching. She did not get a good look at the woman, but if Frisk had to guess by that kiss she was Sans' lover. She did not know that Sans was ever with anyone before. Maybe he's still seeing her. Frisk's chest grew tight by that thought and tears fought to escape her eyes, but she did not let them. She pushed the memory of the woman to the back of her mind for now. She'll bring it up to Sans later.

Frisk continued walking further down the abyss. She still glanced inside the lights but not as often anymore in fear of seeing that woman again.

It was not long after that, that she came to a stop in front of a purple door with the Monster Kingdom logo on it. Was this the exit? The way out and back into the real world? Were her friends on the other side of this door? Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablook, Sans- how she missed them all. With a wide smile on her face, she reached out for the doorknob. A hand grabbed her arm and stopped her.

Frisk looked at the owner of the mysterious hand. She saw herself. No, it was not her. This girl was older, more like a woman now with rosy cheeks. She stood there with a sinister smile and shadowed eyes.

Frisk was frozen in fear. This feeling- she should have felt this way with the tall man before with the creepy smile, but she did not. She felt it now though, this feeling. It told her one thing: Danger. This woman was dangerous. And by the look that she gave Frisk, she knew that this woman was even willing to kill.

"Leaving so soon, Frisk?" she asked.

Frisk said nothing. She could not, even if she tried. It seemed as if her voice ran away when the woman grabbed her hand.

"Silent as always." The woman shook her head as if in disappointment. "I do not think it's a good idea for you to leave Frisk. They, your supposed friends, have forgotten all about you. They have moved on while you were stuck here." She then lifted her other hand to cradle her cheek. "You poor thing. You're alone now. Worry not. I, Chara, will be here for you, and for all eternity." Her voice went dark towards the end.

Frisk did not believe her words. They were all lies. They had to be. Her friends would not forget her. They loved her. Frisk shook her head in denial.

Chara pouted. "You do not believe me? Fine, see for yourself." Chara turned her around to face a light, which Frisk realized was an opening to the outside world.

Inside the light, Frisk saw Papyrus watering the golden flowers in the throne room humming a small tune. He looked genuinely happy as always. Behind him was Toriel, who was patting her very pregnant belly. She turned to see her very happy husband, Asgore, enter the room. He walked up to hug his wife. Behind him was Alphys holding hands with Undyne. They were both blushing bright red, but unwilling to let go of the others hand. Suddenly, Mettaton broke them apart to run towards Papyrus, wrapping his arms around his neck, swinging them around. The two fell in the bed of flowers. Mettaton looked at Papyrus' red face. It was the perfect moment for a kiss. Mettaton slowly leaned down; Papyrus closed his eyes accepting the robots kiss. Before Mettaton's lips reached Papyrus', Mettaton was flung back with blue magic. Sans was by the door, glaring at the robot whose blue eye glowing.

Papyrus got up quickly and ran to his brother in fit of rage. He yelled at him about how lazy he was, and how he could never find him when it was time for cleaning the house from Sans' junk. Mettaton glared at Sans while Sans just stuck his tongue out at him. This made Papyrus irritated, causing him to yell about how he was not listening.

"See, they have forgotten all about you. They've moved on." Chara whispered in her ear. Frisk could not help, but to believe her. She hung her head in sadness.

"Now you see. You're all alone. All you have left is me. Just open up your heart to me, Frisk. Accept me."

Frisk looked at the woman, Chara, once more. Her arms were wide open. Her smile was warm.

Frisk took a step towards Chara.

Chara's smile grew. "Yes, that's it. Come to me."

Frisk took another step before being stopped by a hand that was placed on her shoulder. Frisk looked up and saw the man behind her again with that same creepy smile. He gently shook his head before pointing at the door, the door that would lead her to her friends.

Chara's face hardened in rage. "Gaster!" she hissed.

Frisk backed away from Chara, right into Gaster's embrace. Still, he said nothing.

Frisk looked at Gaster's face once more. There was no expression. She thought she should be afraid. That feeling of danger should have ascended up in her again. She should be running away. She could not find it in herself to do that though. She felt safe in his presence.

Gaster pointed to the door again before turning around and walking away.

Frisk shook violently as she found her voice. "Thank you! For everything!" Whether Gaster heard it or not, she did not know. He did not even flinch as he walked away.

Frisk faced the door, walking up to open it, passing Chara on her way.

"I will not let you go! You will accept me!" Chara screamed in frustration.

Frisk spun around when she heard footsteps. She saw Chara running at her just in time before she disappeared. Frisk looked around for her but could not see her anywhere. She decided not to stick around for her to show up again.

She walked to the door and opened it. A bright light loamed over her as she ventured inside.

 **Fanfic Recommendation**

 **Iterations by Dfsemina**

 **Sans has watched as everything repeated over and over again. So has Frisk. Sans gave up a long time ago. Frisk, she still has plenty of determination. They couldn't end the loop on their own. But maybe, they could end it if they worked together? Female Frisk. Possible future Frisk/Sans.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome Home

Frisk woke up in a bed of golden flowers.

This was not her first time waking up this way. When she first entered the Ruins, she was in a bed of golden flowers. She even woke up on a bed of golden flowers when Undyne practically pushed her off that ledge in Waterfall. Was it pure coincidence? Perhaps. Asgore loves golden flowers so much that he planted them all over the kingdom. The flowers reminded him of his lost children, she was told. Oddly enough, Flowey himself was a golden flower. He was also one of the king's children, Asriel. She never discovered the name of the other child, only that it was human like her.

Frisk slowly sat up. She noticed that her hair grew. She always kept her brown hair short because she felt it was annoying to have twigs stuck in it all the time. She will have to cut it again. It was a shame really. Her hair had grown very long in her time outside of time and space. Maybe someone would want her hair? Do they have wigs in Monster Kingdom? Did Monsters even wear wigs? That will be another concept to ask Sans about when she found him.

For now, Frisk tied her hair back with a ribbon that she had found so that it would not get in her way.

As Frisk walked through the ruins, she noticed that it was oddly silent. There were no monsters around anywhere. The last time she was here, there was not many but at the very least there were a handful. She felt somewhat wrong in a way, not running into any monsters. She kind of wanted to at least run into Moldsmal and wiggle her hips with him. She also found joy dancing with him, or at least Whimsun. He had some good moves as well. Sadly, there was no one around.

As she grew close to Toriel's house, excitement swelled up in her chest. Toriel! Her monster mother! She hoped that she had butterscotch pie ready for her.

However, when she arrived at the house, she found it empty. Of course, she looked on in sadness. She was back together with Asgore. She must have moved back in with him, especially since there was going to be a new addition to the family. Frisk felt sadness when she saw her mother pregnant. She felt replaced, but she knew better now. Her mother still loved her. Her mom would have told her that no one could replace her. Now all she could feel was happiness. She could not wait to meet her new brother or sister.

So Frisk skipped searching the house, even though there was nothing there anyway. She went straight to the door to exit the ruins. As she walked down the long hallway, she could not help but wonder about what happened to Flowey. He was with her in the darkness before they were somehow separated. She wondered if he ever made it out. She hoped so. Despite everything that he did, she remembered what it was like to walk in that endless maze. She wouldn't want that for anyone.

Without even looking back at the ruins, she reached for the doors and opened them.

There he was. Frisk almost could not believe her eyes. How did he-?

"Howdy, Frisk. It's been a long time since I last saw you. How have you been"? He did not bother to wait for her answer as he laughed like a mad man. "I'm so glad that you could be here. So that you can see all your friends die!"

Frisk walked right up ignoring how he spoke about the ways he would kill her friends. She got down on her knees and gave him a hug.

"W-what are you-?"

"I'm so happy" Frisk whispered. "I'm so happy that you got out of there. It was awful."

Flowey kept silent as Frisk hugged him. Slowly she let him go and wiped a tear away. "I was so worried."

"Worried?" Flowey asked in confusion. He could not help, but to be touched- at least a little.

Frisk nodded her head. She took a deep breath, making her decision. "I'm going to find a way to save you Asriel. Just you wait and see."

Frisk got up and started to walk towards Snowdin.

"Why would-? I'm not- I'm Flowey! I'm Flowey the flower! I will kill you all! I will kill everything that you care about! You will all die and suffer! You will all suffer! SUFFER! KILL! DIE! MURDER!"

Frisk ignored his screams. He did not mean it. Living without emotions does something to people. Makes you lose your minds. Frisk knew that well. She remembered her time in that mindless state and shuddered. She hoped to never to go back there.

As she thought about her time outside of time and space, she thought she heard a small giggle but when she looked around, she saw nothing.

The forest outside of Snowdin was empty as well. Even the stands where the royal guards stood at were empty. Frisk started to worry. It was strange that she has yet to see anyone upon her return. She kept telling herself that it was only because everyone was in town. After the whole seven soul's situation was resolved, she was sure that there was no need for any guards anymore. Every monster that she had met was all good folks that loved laughter. It was not like there was a lot of crime in the first place. From her understanding the royal guardsmen were first formed to capture humans. Since there was no need for human souls, it must have dispersed. Yeah, that must be why she has not run into anybody. Still, she could not help worrying.

So when she saw the town lit up and people everywhere outside having fun, a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Everything was fine. A big smile spread across her face.

She entered the cheery town. Everyone was outside bustling around. Some were putting up lights on their houses, some placing presents under the decorated tree, and the children were all playing. It was a nice place to live.

Seeing everyone so alive was just what she needed after being in the dark for so long. She could not fight the yawn that escaped her mouth. She had such a long day. She should get some rest for the night.

On her way to the Good Old Inn, a little, yellow monster child ran into her legs.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Lady." the monster apologized with a grin. Frisk could see the missing tooth. It was so adorable.

Frisked patted the child's head like Sans used to do for her. The kid seemed to like that very much. He nodded to her as his goodbye then he ran to an older looking monster that looked strangely familiar to her. She thought hard on who it could be but could only picture the monster kid that used to follow her around hoping to get a glance at Undyne. Another yawn brought her back to focus on her goal. The inn, that's right. She'll think back on who it might be later. She needed rest for now.

So she headed to the inn that was next to the general store. She should stop by there and say hello to the owner, she was such a nice lady. When she entered the inn, she instantly felt warmer. Snowdin sure was cold. She had gotten so use to the weather from her days spent with Sans and Papyrus that she hardly noticed anymore. It was only times like these that she remembered that she was cold at all.

The inn keeper was a nice lady as well. In fact, she was the store owner's sister. So when she told the lady how she had no money but needed a place for the night, the owner smiled and gave her a room anyway. She had to remember to pay that lady back when she got the money.

Her room was small, and her neighbors snored loudly but she held no complaints. She was grateful that the lady gave her a room at all. She was well rested in the morning, but before she left, she made sure to give herself a haircut. While walking through the forest, she caught her hair on every branch. Also it was soaked through the snow. Not to mention the headache it gave her from the sheer weight. She made sure to tie her hair with that ribbon she found and put it in a baggy. She was still unsure if monsters even wore wigs but she would ask.

When she entered the lobby, she saw the innkeeper at her desk. She walked right up to her with a smile.

"I hope you slept well."

Frisk nodded her head.

"You cut your hair. It looks nice."

Frisk blushed and began to twirl a piece of her hair. It was embarrassing to get a complement. "Um, I don't know if there are any monsters that wear wigs or anything but I thought it would be a shame to just throw it away. I do not have any money for the room but will you accept this as payment for now until I do." Frisk handed the woman the bag filled with her hair.

The woman accepted it kindly. "You are so generous. I'll give it to my sister and see what she can do."

Frisk nodded again before walking to the door to leave. As she was leaving though, she caught a glance at herself in the full length mirror. Her eyes widen at what she saw. She remembered how Chara and Flowey told her that it's been awhile since her last visit but she did not understand how long 'awhile' was. Now she had some kind of clue.

She did not grow very tall, she noticed. She was still pretty short but she was slimmer and had curves now. Not only that but her chest grew as well. She could not help the urge to touch them. They were squishy.

"Is something the matter?" the innkeeper asked.

Frisk hands flew to her sides, her face beating red. "N-No! Nothing at all!" She ran out before anything could happen next.

There was not as much people outside today as there was yesterday, but still a fair amount. Frisk walked on through town passing by Grillby's. She had paused by it wondering if she should check to see if Sans was there, but then she figured she'd check their house first. Sans enjoyed the bar and was told that he had visited there a lot; to the point that everyone knew his name, but whenever she stopped by, the lazy bones was nowhere to be found. He was never home either now that she thought about it but Papyrus was. She could at least say hello.

When the house came into view, she remembered her 'date' with Papyrus. He was such a kid. She laughed, remembering when he showed her his car shaped bed.

The house looked the same. Even the one mailbox was filled to the brim with mail while the other was empty. Some things never changed. Frisk raised her hand and knocked on the door.

There was a loud crash followed by a shout from Papyrus. Frisk cocked her head to the side in curiosity. Then the door opened suddenly and a white dog came running out with a bone in its mouth. Papyrus was in his cooking gear as he ran out waving his arms in the air. "THAT DAMN DOG!" he shouted in frustration.

Frisk giggled at the scene.

Taking notice of the giggle, Papyrus lowered his arms and took in her sight. She looked familiar but he could not quite place her in his memory banks. "HELLO" he said hesitantly, not wanting to come off as rude.

Frisk smiled. "Hello Papyrus."

"I'M SORRY, HAVE WE MET BEFORE?"

Frisk giggled again. It really has been a long time. She must look so different that not even Papyrus could recognize her. "It's me, Paps. It's Frisk."

Papyrus's eye sockets teared up. "HUMAN? IS THAT YOU?"

Frisk nodded her head and opened her arms for the hug that came in mere seconds. Papyrus lifted her in his arms and swung her around. "HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MISSED YOU SO! NO ONE KNEW WHERE YOU WENT! WE'VE ALL BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

Frisk hugged the big lovable skellington back. "I missed you too Paps"

Papyrus eventually put Frisk down but not before he got his hugs in. When he did, he asked the number one question. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Frisk signed. This was more complicated to answer. "I think I was trapped outside of time and space but I'm not sure. I do not even know how I got there. The only thing I can really remember about that place was walking in darkness."

Seeing her distraught face, Papyrus decided to cheer her up the best way that he could. He puffed up his chest with heroism. "WELL FEAR NOT, HUMAN! YOU ARE HOME NOW! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME OF MY HOME MADE SPAGHETTI?"

"Yes please,- Papyrus. That sounds wonderful. While you are making it, I can say hello to Sans. Do you know where he is?"

"HMMM" Papyrus thought hard about his answer before lifting his figure in an eureka fashion. "HE MUST BE IN HIS LAB!"

"Lab?" Frisk wondered. She did not remember anything about Sans being a scientist. He never mentioned it.

"YES, HIS LAB! IT'S IN THE BACK. HE'S BEEN VISITING IT MORE OFTEN. THOUGH I DO NOT KNOW WHY THE SUDDEN INTEREST. HERE" Papyrus handed her a silver key. "IF IT'S YOU HUMAN, I'M SURE HE WOULD NOT MIND. WHY DO NOT YOU GO SEE IF HE'S THERE?"

Frisk accepted the key with a nod. "Thanks Paps"

"I WILL NOW BEGIN THE GREAT MASTER PIECE OF SPAGHETTI FOR MY RETURNING FRIEND" Without another word, Papyrus rushed inside the house. Frisk could hear smashing pots inside. She hoped that he did not burn down his house like she did with Undynes.

Frisk shook her head. Some things did not change for sure. Papyrus was the same as always.

Just like he told her, there was a locked room in the back of the house. Frisk thought about knocking but decided to surprise him instead. So she put the silver key in the door and unlocked it. She slowly opened it trying not to make a sound.

There he was hunched over a desk writing something down on a piece of paper. The lab was rather small. Compared to Alphys', it was tiny. The lab was pure white and cold. The only source of color was the notes that were hung on the walls and a pale purple curtain on the far wall. She saw pictures of herself next to some notes. Weird. She'll ask about that later.

"Hey Paps. That time already? Let me just finish up and I'll come join you for some spaghetti." Sans spoke never turning around to see who it really was or even lifting his head. Does he work here that often now? To the point that Papyrus has to go fetch him to get him to eat? Maybe this was where he was every time she went looking for him.

Frisk did not answer Sans. Slowly and quietly she walked up behind him and blew at the area that would be his ear.

He spun in his chair, clutching to the side of his head, a dark blue blush across his cheekbones.

Frisk hopped back, sticking her tongue out at him. "Gotcha! I'm not Papyrus, but I'm sure I'll suffice."

Sans did not say anything. He just sat there staring at her.

Frisk waved her hand in his face. "Hello? Anyone home? It's me, Frisk! I'm back."

"Frisk?" he whispered.

She nodded her head in confirmation. Before she knew it, Sans was hugging her. She was surprised at first. Sans was not one to show emotions. But she settled into the hug by wrapping her arms around him. "I missed you too." she whispered.

Sans began shaking in her arms then. Was he crying?

"I promised to keep an eye socket out for you." he whispered followed by a sniff. Frisk froze in his arms. "But I failed. I failed you. If only- If I only did a better job. Maybe you could've- Maybe you wouldn't have died."

Frisk tried to release him from the hug to get a better look at him but his grip on her tightened. She was confused. She did not die. Why did he think that she died? "Sans? What are you-?"

"I'm sorry! I could not believe it at first. You just disappeared. We all thought that you just went to the surface without us, but you weren't there either. All traces of you were just gone. It was like- It was like my dad all over again. So I thought that you were just lost like him, but whenever I looked for you I could not find you anywhere." Sans gave out another sniff, calming himself down before looking utterly defeated. "It must be true then. You really are gone after all."

Through his defeated state, Frisk was able to break free and face him. He looked so tired and helpless. As if he just gave up on the world. This was not the Sans she knew. He was normally so carefree and happy. "Sans, what are talking about? I'm not dead. I was just lost like you said, but I'm here now. I managed to get back. "

Sans gave her a shrug and a half ass smile. He did not believe her. He must think that he's dreaming or at least hallucinating. Just how many times has he seen this scenario for him to not believe it when it really was happening? To not believe her? Frisk felt her heart breaking at the thought.

"I wish that was true. I've been searching for you for three years now. No matter how hard I looked, you were never there. I have to face the facts. You're dead. Gone forever." His voice began to break.

That was it. She did not care that he looked like a miserable mess. He needed a dose of reality and what better way to do that then to give him a nice big slap across the face. So she did just that. She slapped him. Then she screamed at him. "I'm not dead, Sans, you idiot! I'm right here in front of you! So just shut up and listen to me!"

Sans eye sockets were wide in shock as he held his red cheek. Frisk hoped that the others weren't going to be this difficult.

"I was trapped in this dark place. I tried my best to get here as fast as I could. But apparently not fast enough, you doodoo head!" If steam could come out of her ears, they would be. Not even calling him a doodoo head made him laugh, and he was all about laughter. Serious Sans was no fun.

He was silent for a long time. He just stood there staring at her probably waiting for her to disappear since she just had to be a ghost of some kind. However, she was not a ghost and she did not vanish. He sat back down on his stool when he reached to that conclusion. His shoulders stumped as if a huge weight was lifted off of it. His hand covered his eyes as he let out a breath of pure relief. "Thank God"

Frisk's anger melted away after seeing that he finally believe her. What a stressful scene that was. She almost regretted getting him to believe that she was still alive. All the fun she could have had. She could've pretended to be a ghost following him around making boo noises, yet not having her best friend to talk to was way better than that prank.

She was glad that she did not have to go through this with Papyrus. He would have been harder to convince. He believed that she had just gone missing. Sans probably did not have the heart to tell him what everyone had concluded her being. She was kind of grateful for that.

Sans looked up at her smiling his usual grin. "Welcome home, kid"

Frisk smiled back, "I'm home."

 **Fanfic Recommendation**

 **No Bones About It by WickedScribbles**

 **Nineteen-year-old Frisk has led a happy, safe life after breaking the Seal that has hindered the Underground for so many years. But now, she faces a new struggle...a crush. And she has no idea how to go about dealing with it. (Sans/Frisk. Fluffy, sexy, with some occasional plot sprinkles thrown in. Hope you enjoy!)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Peaceful Times

The next few days were filled with laughter. Frisk wanted to spend some time with the skellington brothers before she returned home to the castle. So they had Papyrus keep her arrival a secret for now. Neither of them asked her about her disappearance, and she was grateful for that. It was nice to have some sense of normalcy before things became complicated again.

Frisk spent her days with Sans mostly. He was still a little shaken up after what had happened, so he never let her out of his sight, which was fine with Frisk. She was a little shaken up as well. She could not be left alone in the dark anymore. The first night that she stayed with the brothers, she slept on the couch. That only lasted roughly a half an hour before she started screaming. Papyrus was so scared, the poor boy, he did not know what to do, or what was wrong. All it took was Sans' arms wrapped around her to calm her down. Needless to say, she now sleeps next to Sans every night.

Mornings were her favorite. She always woke up before Sans, so she would take the opportunity to turn around, rest her head on his ribcage and watch him sleep. He did not sleep talk or anything; she just found great joy in it. He'd wake up not long after she would, as if he somehow sensed her awake. He'd catch her staring at him and would smile as she blushed. Then he would pat her head. They would say a soft, "Morning." Then they would go down stairs together. Papyrus was always up with breakfast ready by then.

Surprising, Sans actually worked. Since neither felt comfortable leaving the other, Frisk would join him for work. She noticed that he had a lot of jobs. Every morning he would do guard duty, which was just helping the towns people, and after that he would go to Waterfall to sell some Hot Cats. There was some telescope business on the side there, but that was mostly Sans prank on people. Before ending his day at Hotlands with his Hotdog stand. She always thought of him as lazy and assumed that he slept all day, but he was actually very diligent. Frisk mentioned this to him, but he made a show of not understanding what she had meant. She did not bother him about it after that. Whenever she saw Papyrus nearby, she did notice how Sans would feign to be asleep. It was rather cute to her. He must not want his brother to know just how hard he worked, so that Papyrus wouldn't worry about him.

Since she worked for Sans, he gave her some money to spend. She refused him at first, but he insisted. Frisk reluctantly took the money and gave it to the inn keeper. The inn keeper refused her money though. The inn keeper's sister had made a wig out of the hair that Frisk gave her and made a small fortune on it. Apparently, wigs made with real human hair were very popular among monsters. So Frisk felt that the money just wasted the space in her pocket. After he saw that she was not going to buy anything, Sans gave her a little pink piggy bank, the new home for her unspent money. They kept it on Sans' dresser for now.

Every day after work, Sans would treat Frisk to a milkshake at Grillby's for her hard work before going home. Later they would either watch TV or play a game before bed. It was really lovely, simple yet still wonderful.

Tonight was different though.

Just after Sans turned off the light and joined her for bed, he asked the question that Frisk dreaded to answer. "What was it like for you? Being there?" He whispered against her hair. Frisk froze in his arms.

She did not answer him. She was not sure if she was going to. She thought to herself that she could easily pretend to be asleep and Sans would not ask her again. He would not pressure her to answer and would let her come to him when she was ready. For that reason, she chose not to pretend. She lifted her head from his chest and faced him.

"It was dark. After my battle with Flowey, I just walked and searched for a way out. Time passed, but at the same time it did not." Frisk scrunched up her eyebrows as she thought about that time. She still did not know how long she walked. She never asked. "I was alone for so long. So long, that I began to forget details. It started off small. Like who was the last person I talked to but eventually, I even forgot my own name."

Frisk rested her head on his rib cage once more as she told him of her experience. She rubbed soft circles on his chest as she spoke. "I felt nothing after a while. I was numb. I did not know why I was walking, but I had nothing else to do, so I walked. I eventually met someone there. I did not think much of it at the time, but I think he was a skeleton like you guys. Only he had cracks in his skull. He touched my heart and walked away. I didn't know it at the time, but he saved my life. Whatever he did, he made me feel and remember again. I can't believe I forgot you guys."

Sans lifted his hand and gently rubbed her head. He did not say anything. He did not make any move to stop her or interrupt her. He just listened to her quietly and let her speak. Frisk was grateful for that.

"After that, I found these lights. They were cracks to the outside world, to our timeline. Whenever I looked in them, I saw you guys as kids. My favorites were ones with your jokes in them." Frisk paused remembering the light with those two skeleton children. Should she ask? Would she want the answer? If those children had existed that means that, that woman did too. No, wait, Sans was older in that one. So it had to be a crack in the future. That means that Sans was going to meet this woman. He was going to love her and be with her. Frisk's chest tightened up again. Why did it do that whenever she thought of Sans being with another woman? She should be happy for him. He looked happy with her. Sans of all people deserved happiness.

"What's wrong?" Sans asked. She was quiet for a long time with a look of concentration.

Frisk decided not to ask after all; maybe another time. She was not ready for the answer to that question. "It's nothing. When I ventured further, there were more and more lights until I came to a door. When I opened it, I found myself in the Ruins again."

"The Ruins? Where you first fell?"

Frisk nodded her head. "How long was I gone, Sans? I know that it has to be a long time but..." she drifted off not needing to say more. Sans knew what she meant.

"It's been three years" he mumbled to her. The topic of her time away was always hard for the both of them to talk about.

Still, three years. It was a long time for sure, but it just seemed unreal. She was ten years old when she- when she went away. She should be thirteen now. The appearance of her body was more of that of an adult.

Luckily for her, Sans read her like an open book. "Being outside of time and space for a long period of time has side effects. The longer you are in there, the worse it becomes. My guess is, is that your body aged faster than normal."

It was surprising just how much Sans knew on this subject. He seemed to have all the answers. It was like he had spent a lot of time there himself. Was he ever trapped there like she was? She suddenly remembered something that he had said before. Back when they were at his lab, when he thought that she was dead, he had said something about 'searching' for her. Can he go to that dark place at will? That would explain so much about him. Why he was able to show up at places so far apart in no time at all.

"Sans," she whispered and caught his attention. "Can-can you go there?"

He did not say anything at first. Neither spoke a word as Frisk absorbed this new founded information. Finally, Sans signed before speaking. "Yes, I can." He then sat up in the bed to look out the window so Frisk joined him. "It's a long story."

Frisk leaned forward, wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. When she was finally comfortable lying up against him on his lap Frisk whispered, "We have all night"

Sans smiled at her cuteness. If only she knew of the things that he saw in the darkness she ventured in. He gently started to rub her back as he told her of his tale.

"I use to be a scientist." he began.

As soon as the words left his mouth, she let out a loud chuckle. "You? A scientist?" she asked in disbelief.

Sans gave her a tickle under her armpits for laughing at him. "Yes, I was. Do you want to hear the story or not?"

She immediately went silent and stilled in his arms. "Yes, I do. I'm sorry."

"Okay then." Sans took a deep breath as he started his tale again. This time with no interruptions. "I used to be a scientist. I worked under my father who was the royal scientist before Alphys. We created the core together."

"You created the core!?" Frisk looked at him in shock but looked away quickly when he gave her a look for interrupting him. "Sorry."

"My father and I did, yes. He did all the work. I mostly did research on how to use the core's power as a weapon against humans. I used myself as my own test subject. I injected some of its power inside my heart, my soul."

He paused to see if Frisk would say anything but she was silent as she waited patiently for him to continue.

"One day, my father fell into the core and disappeared to the outskirts of time and space. That dark abyss you were in. Only, everybody forgot who he was and that he even existed. I was the only one who remembered. I think it was because of the core I injected myself with. I live separated from this world but at the same time, I'm here. I did a lot of research on this subject, in hopes of bringing my dad back. But I could not find him anywhere. That man you talked about earlier, it's possible that, that's him."

"Do you think that he can ever be saved?" Frisk whispered.

Sans looked down at her with kind eyes. "I hope so." He placed a quick soft kiss to her forehead before readjusting them to a more of a laying down position. "We should get some rest."

Frisk did not argue with him. They had a long day and she was tired. She curled up against him, resting her eyes for the sleep that came in mere seconds.

Sans stayed up a little longer to gaze at the sleeping Frisk. Talking about that place brought back memories to when he walked a little too far in that darkness searching for his dad. He had gotten lost just like she did. And when all hope was lost, his dad appeared to him to guide him out of there. He saw those lights that she talked about, the cracks to reality, just before facing the door out.

Thoughts of two skeleton children with hair filled his mind as he drifted to sleep.

 **Fanfic Recommendation**

 **The Lost Toy Problem by Aunty-Diluvian**

 **Toriel had finally finished her project, but there was one small hitch. You only wanted to help, but now rumor has it you had other motives. It doesn't help that Sans is back and he's not helping you put those rumors to rest. Which are unfounded, of course. You would never-and even if he DID-Well, it's useless to argue with monsters who have already made up their minds. M for smuts**


	4. Chapter 4 : Pillow Fight

It was dark.

That was the first thing Frisk noticed, that it was dreadfully dark and extremely cold.

She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to gather heat to keep herself warm. Her fingers felt as if they were frozen. Even when she tried to use her hot breath to warm her cupped hands, nothing worked. She was still immensely cold.

Maybe she could find shelter somewhere?

She looked around but saw nothing. It was pitch black.

"So cold" she whispered to herself.

"Is someone there?"

Frisk's head shot up, searching the darkness for the source of the voice, yet found nothing. There was no one around. Did she just imagine it?

Then suddenly, there was crying.

Frisk looked around again. Still there was nothing.

"Did you fall down? Are you okay?"

There was a sniff before a reply. "I think so"

"That's good to hear. I'm Asriel. What's your name?"

Asriel? That's Asgore's and Toriel's son. Who was he talking to? Why was he being so pleasant? After being turned into a flower, he lost the ability to love. That's what drove him into madness. The better question would be: why was he calling himself Asriel in the first place? He abandoned that name and became known as Flowey a long time ago. He hated his real name since it only reminded him of his former self. So why was he calling himself Asriel now?

The voice from before took a while to answer, but with another sniff, it finally did. "Chara"

A chill went down Frisk's back. The woman with rosy cheeks came to mind. That was her name, was it not? She had introduced herself as Chara after all.

A light beamed down on a lone figure. The person held their back to Frisk as she stood in the field of golden flowers. Her hair was cut short like Frisk's and was a deep brown. The shirt she wore was green with a yellow stripe. The same shirt Chara wore back in the outskirts. This person did look like the Chara she knew; only this person was just a child. Maybe she was not the same person?

Frisk stood in the cold darkness and slowly approached the child. Fear struck her, but she held firm. This Chara person was just a child. What kind of harm could a child do to her? Children were known for their innocence.

The child said nothing as she walked. There was nothing to fear, she reminded herself. It's just a child. Maybe she knew of a way back to Snowdin. Maybe the child, could help her. Something deep down in Frisk warned her that this child did not want to help; far from it. Frisk ignored her gut feeling though.

Within a fair amount of distance, Frisk reached out and gently grabbed the child's shoulder. "Excuse me, do you-" She never finished her sentence because she was shocked.

Horrified, Frisk watched the child spin around to face her with dull brown eyes. The child's face was covered in blood, and her clothes completely drenched with thick red blood. In her hand, she held a blood soaked kitchen knife.

Frisk fell back in her surprise.

"What's wrong, Frisk? You look scared. Are you scared?" the child asked in an unnerving tone. Her voice had a weird twisted echo to it. As if to sound sweat and innocent but also corrupted into insanity.

The child took a step towards her. She crawled back to keep the distance, never letting her out of her sight. She inched back again in hopes of escaping from this deranged child. Eventually her back hit a wall. Preventing any movement. Only then did she take notice that she was now in a burning building. How did she not notice that before? She was freezing cold earlier but now her own skin felt as if it was on fire from the mere heat.

"Can't take the heat, Frisk?"

The child was now in front of her with her head cocked to the side. Her eyes were no longer visible but her grin was slowly growing with her crazed look. Her cheeks were even rosy. She seemed to be delighted at the chaos.

"You- Are you- …Chara?"

The child's grin grew even wider if that was even possible.

"How nice of you, Frisk, you remembered my name. That makes me so happy"

How was this even possible? She left Chara back in the outskirts. How was she even here... wherever here was. Was it the outskirts? Did she somehow return to that hell hole? She wished that Sans was here with her.

Warm tears fell down her face. She was completely helpless. There was no stopping Chara.

"Aww, are you crying?" Chara laughed in her face at her tears. Taking sheer joy out of her pain. "Do not worry. It will all be over soon." Chara raised her knife, guiding its kill for her.

Frisk shut her eyes tight. Accepting her fate. All she could think was how she wanting to see Sans one more time.

"You will accept me!" she screamed in anger as she lowered the knife.

But the knife never came.

Frisk opened her eyes, nearly blinding herself with the morning light that swept into Sans' room. Skeleton arms were wrapped loosely around her waist, keeping her close to the body that they possessed. Warm breathing fluttered against her ear, tickling her softly. It was Sans. The thought of him next to her warmed her heart. She was not alone in that darkness anymore. She was back home.

It must have all been a dream. It was nothing more than a nightmare.

Frisk slowly turned in the Skeleton's arms to gaze at his face. He was sleeping soundly as always. She admired how peaceful he looked. If only she felt how he looked right now. The sight of that murderous child haunted her dreams more times than she could count. She was thankful that every time she woke it was in Sans arms. If she had woken up alone, like she had that first night, she was unsure if even Sans arms could bring her back to reality.

As if he sensed her stare, Sans' eye sockets fluttered awake. Seeing her first thing in the morning always put him in a good mood, especially whenever he saw her blush when he caught her watching him. "Good morning," he whispered to her.

Frisk blushed harder as she whispered, "Morning" back. She was not sure what it was, but Sans was somehow able to make her heart beat faster with a simple look.

Normally, after their route mornings, they would both get up and head down stairs for breakfast with Papyrus.

Instead, the two just laid in bed while they gazed at each other.

Sans made the first move by lifted his hand to gently cup her cheek. "Frisk, there is something I should tell you." He told her softly as if in a trance. His eyes never left hers, even though she darted her eyes around in embarrassment so that they could find anything but him to focus on.

Frisk's heart was beating faster. "Yes?" she whispered.

Sans did not say anything. He just stared at her face before slowly moving closer. Frisk did not dare move an inch.

Sans' magically formed blue lips were merely an inch away from hers , and right when he was going to crash his lips upon hers in a heat of passion; a sudden loud noise broke them apart.

Sans jumped out of bed to the other side of the room as quickly as possible. Frisk was too stunned to move an inch. There was more crashes followed by shouting before the bedroom door flew open and there stood a furious Undyne.

She stood there huffing and puffing in her casual clothes instead of her armor, and with beads of sweat rolling down her scaly skin. She must have ran all the way here from her house in Waterfall, unless she was at Alphys' lab. Then she would have ran all the way here from Hotlands, an even further distance.

"UNDYNE, PLEASE. CALM DOWN" Papyrus tried to ease the situation from behind the fish woman, just as sweaty as she was, before a quick glare from the said woman shut him right up.

"Geez, Undyne. I know Frisk is a-door-able but did you really have to burst in here?"

Hearing San' pun, Papyrus screamed out in frustration. Even Frisk could not help giving out a small chuckle at the two brothers. Once Undyne heard it though, her glare met Frisk's eyes. Frisk immediately froze up.

"So, it's true then." Undyne growled out. "You really are back."

"Um" Frisk began to fidget with all the attention directed at her. "Yes?" she answered lamely. She tried to make up for it with a smile, but it seemed to only make it worse.

"I see" No one moved for the longest time. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

Finally, Undyne flung herself towards Frisk. She quickly shut her eyes waiting for the pain of the blow, but it never happened. Instead, she felt arms wrapped around her head as she was pulled in a tight embrace. "You're such a nerd!" Undyne's voice broke as warm tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. "How dare you come back from the dead and not see me first. We're besties, aren't we?"

Frisk felt Undyne hold her tighter as she spoke. Even though she had difficult time breathing, she never wanted the hug to end. Undyne had a hard time showing her feelings in the first place. She would hide them in her tenacious act but in truth, she was a big softy on the inside. To see her so honest with her feelings of missing her, Frisk was enormously touched. "Of course, Undyne. We're besties for life." Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Undyne's frame and returned the hug.

At some point in time, Sans and Papyrus left them in the room to talk their issues out. It was the first time in weeks that Sans was not by her side. She felt uncomfortable, but knew that it was necessary. She wouldn't be able to have a real heart to heart chat with the fish woman if they were there. Undyne would be too guarded with what she said.

Undyne cried in her arms for some time before sitting up and wiping her tears. "How are you not dead?" she asked.

"Well, I was not dead per say. I was just trapped outside of time and space." It was best to keep the details to a minimum. Keep the story short. She was going to have to keep telling everyone whenever they asked. It was not every day that people were discovered alive when presumed dead.

"Huh" Undyne looked down at her lap, absorbing the information. It did not take her long. Like Papyrus, she did not dwell on things for long. "You nerd! It must have been that determination of yours. It's more powerful than I thought!"

Frisk shrugged her shoulders. Everyone kept saying that. She was not sure what they meant though. She always took that as to never give up. With so many people who have told her that, how could she give up?

"So why do you look all grown up? Do all humans age as fast as you do?"

Frisk looked down at herself once again seeing her adult body. "Um, no. I kind of aged faster when I was trapped. It's a long story."

"Pftt, okay. Whatever. It's just weird seeing you all grown up and giving Sans the look" Undyne shrugged her shoulders and lifted her hands. It looked like something an anime character would do.

"What look?" Frisk asked in confusion.

Undyne dropped her hands to her lap, giving Frisk a pointed look. "The look. You know, the ones that those girls give to their crushes on Alphy's TV. Are you and Sans together now?"

Frisk blushed deep. Her and Sans together!? She hadn't even thought about that. It did not even register as a possibility. She suppose that they could. She was an adult now. And she did enjoy her time with him. Did she love him though? What was love for that matter? And would it even work? She was a human and he was a monster. Did he even want to date her? Thoughts of earlier events involving blue lips came to mind. She blushed even harder.

Undyne observed her friend in silence. She watched Frisk squirm in her seat and her cheeks darken to a deep red. A devilish grin grew on her features. "What are you thinking about Frisk? You and Sans? Are you two perhaps sitting in that famous tree, I keep hearing about?"

"Wha-!? NO! I mean- …Undyne! You're mean!" Frisk yelled in frustrations. Now her thoughts drifted into dangerous territories. The idea made her hot and bothered. Undyne laughed at her, so Frisk grabbed a pillow and hit her with it.

Undyne went silent.

Frisk slowly grew concerned.

Then Undyne flashed her eyes and looked at Frisk as if she was just challenged to a fight. She might as well have been.

Frisk booked it before Undyne could do anything but the chase was on. She was not going to get out of that pillow fight.

 **Fanfic Recommendation**

 **Whatever Can Happen Will by FlightyFelon**

 **Sans wakes up after yet another reset. However, something is different about this playthrough. Something is loose in the time stream and is wreaking havoc with the way things are meant to be. Older!Frisk helps Sans face his past as they travel between AUs in search of a way home. (Very Head-cannony!) AUs so far: UNDERFELL, UNDERSWAP, BROMALGAMATE.**


	5. Chapter 5 : To the Castle!

Undyne's visit, though unexpected, was still rather pleasant. She stayed for the rest of day before making her way back home in Waterfall. Frisk was very happy to see an old friend again. So happy that she wanted nothing more than to see her mother again. She missed her terribly so. Perhaps it was time to go back home. Could she, though? She had a hard time being away from Sans for too long. Then again, she did just fine when it was just her and Undyne. She should at least give it a shot before ruling it out.

Frisk bit her lip as she thought about it. She didn't want to leave the skeleton brothers but at the same time, she wanted to see her mother.

Sans, from across the dinner table, noticed her bitten lip. Normally he could always tell what she was thinking, this time though he had his mind occupied. He was thinking back to earlier events involving the two of them in bed. He had almost kissed her. He was just going to tell her about the future that they shared. The one he saw in the outskirts of time and space. She deserved to know. When he saw her blushing and staring at him like the world only consisted of the two of them, he couldn't help it. His body moved on its own. She must be thinking about that. What if she was repulsed of him now? Maybe she didn't see him that way. He was always more like an older brother to her. She must be so confused by his actions.

The two were so absorbed in their thoughts that they jumped when Papyrus entered the dining room with plates of spaghetti, one plate in each hand and one was balanced on top of his head. He looked at them in confusion before shrugging it off, placing each plate in front of them all. He wasted no time in consuming his plate.

Frisk couldn't eat, too nervous about asking to leave. So she just moved the spaghetti around with her fork. She knew that the brothers wouldn't deny her of her request but she wasn't sure if it was even something she wanted. Of course she wanted to see her parents. She could even meet her soon to be sister or brother.

Frisk glanced up from her plate to look at Sans. He was eating, slowly but surely. Apart of her was afraid of leaving him. Not just for herself, but because of him meeting that woman from the future. She ruled her mind like a plague. She was going to take Sans from her. Then again, she was going to make Sans happy. Could she be so selfish as to prevent Sans from being happy just so that she could keep him by her side? Would he be miserable? Would he end up hating her because of her choice? She couldn't bear the thought.

"WHAT'S WRONG, HUMAN? DO YOU NOT LIKE YOUR PLATE OF SEPGHETTI?" Papyrus asked, his mouth still filled with half eaten spaghetti.

Frisk shook her head. "It's wonderful as always, Papyrus. I was just wondering," Frisk took a quick peep at Sans to see that he was watching. "Do skeleton's grow hair?"

Neither of them said anything. Sans held no expression but Papyrus was in complete confusion.

"HAIR?" Papyrus cocked his head to the side. "NO, I DON'T BELIEVE WE DO. WHY DO YOU ASK HUMAN?"

Frisk shook her head again. "It's nothing. Just a thought" She took a big bite of her spaghetti, ignoring Sans who was still staring at her.

"SANS, WHAT DO YOU THINK? WOULD I LOOK GOOD WITH HAIR?" Papyrus asked his brother.

Sans just grinned. "I don't know, Paps. I think you'll just have to mustache Frisk." Sans grin grew wider at his pun.

Before Papyrus could scream at his brother for the said pun, Frisk interrupted with her own "I don't know, Sans. Let me mullet over."

Papyrus finally screamed in frustration as the two culprits laughed at each other's jokes.

"YOU TWO ARE HORRIBLE! REALLY NOW!"

Papyrus stood up from his seat angrily, then stomped off to his room.

The two continued to laugh until Papyrus was gone. They stared at each other for a minute before going silent. When did being around each other become so awkward?

Frisk couldn't help but think back to what Undyne told her. How she had thought Frisk and Sans were together. Her face beamed red at the thought. The possibility of them being together was still hard for her to grasp. She knew that it couldn't happen. It hurts to come to that realization but it was true. Sans was destined to be with that other woman. As much as her feelings were growing for the said skeleton, he wasn't hers to claim. She should just give up these feelings and learn to live without Sans. She wasn't going to be selfish on this one. Sans deserves happiness more than anyone with everything that he has been through. So as much as it was painful to leave, it was time to go.

"Frisk-"

"I think I should go home" Frisk said suddenly, interrupting Sans. "To my parents. Undyne's visit made me miss them so I think I think I should go home."

Sans looked concerned for a moment. "Okay, we can go tomorrow-"

Frisk shook her head. This was harder than she thought it would be. "No, I'm going to go alone. You have work tomorrow. I'll be fine." She gave him a smile for good measure.

Sans looked concerned again. "Frisk, it's okay. I can go with you-"

"No really Sans. It's fine. I want to go alone."

Frisk got up from her seat before another word was spoken. She quickly grabbed Papyrus' and her plate to deposit them in the kitchen before making her way to Sans' room. Sans just sat there staring at her the whole time. Never making a move to stop her. A part of her wanted to be stopped from this decision she was making. She wanted Sans to get up from his seat, and kiss her, and ask her to stay with him. But he didn't. He just sat there. So she went to bed without him and dreaded the day that was to come.

She was back in that cold dark abyss. Unlike that last time where she was all alone. She saw child Chara standing right in front of her. She was drenched in blood and carrying her knife by her side as always. Her cheeks were still rosy. Her grin was wide with insanity, only this time, a dark ooze was slowly dropping from her mouth.

Frisk screamed once her eyes landed higher on the child's features.

Her eyes. The normally dull brown eyes. They were gouged out.

"Don't like what you see?" the child laughed, maniacally. Chara dropped her head to her shoulders as she stared at Frisk with gouged out eyes, simply laughing at her.

Frisk took a step back from the child only to slip and fall in a pool of blood.

Frisk couldn't remember when Sans joined her in bed but when she awoke that following morning, he was there like always. Normally, she would stay in bed and watch him sleep until he woke up. Today was different. She could no longer do that. Sans wasn't hers. So as much as her heart ached to do so, she got up and headed down stairs without him.

It felt weird for Sans to not be next to her. She felt a bit naked without him. It will pass, she kept telling herself. She will have to learn to live without him.

Frisk heard Papyrus in the kitchen. Usually, breakfast was ready by the time she came down, she supposed she was early. So she made her way to greet the great master chief.

The first thing she saw was not Papyrus. The first thing she saw was short brown hair. She froze once seeing it. It was the same short brown hair as that woman. Was she here already? She wasn't ready yet! She only just made the decision to let Sans go.

Papyrus then turned to face Frisk, his brown hair swaying back as he did so. "OH, HELLO HUMAN! GOOD MORNING! YOU'RE UP EARLY"

Frisk only blinked at him. That hair…was on top of Papyrus' head?

Slowly, Frisk raised a finger and pointed at the said hair.

"OH THIS? A FELLOW MONSTER FRIEND LET ME BORROW THIS WIG. I WAS WONDERING WHAT ID LOOK LIKE WITH HAIR EVER SINCE YOU BROUGHT IT UP LAST NIGHT. I MUST SAY, I NEVER LOOKED NOR FELT AS GREAT AS I DO RIGHT NOW" Papyrus even gave it a flip back to emphasize his point.

Frisk just blinked again. Oh. It was just a wig. He just wanted to try out hair.

"What the hell?" Sans voice questioned from behind Frisk. She spun around to face the skeleton. He was normally a morning person she thought. He was always so happy before. Now he had bags under his eyes and his usual smile was gone. One thing was for sure by just one look, he was not a happy camper.

"OH SANS! GOOD MORNING TO YOU. I WAS JUST SHOWING OUR HUMAN FRIEND THE WIG IM BORROWING. WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Papyrus even gave them a twirl this time.

Sans looked mortified. "You look like He-Man"

Frisk ignored the skeleton's bicker at that point. She was too busy trying to make sense of Sans' behavior. He looked upset. Was he unhappy with her choice? Did he want her to stay? _No, don't get your hopes up._ She thought. If he truly wanted her to stay then he will stop her. If he loved her then he will stop her. If he stopped her, then he loved her. If he loved her, then she will forget about that silly future woman and make him happy herself. With that thought in mind, she joined the two for breakfast.

"Papyrus, there is something I need to tell you." Frisk started. She paused on purpose, hoping Sans would interrupt but he just sat in his seat in silence. "I'm going to be leaving after breakfast to my parent's castle."

Papyrus looked a bit sad about her going. "OH, I SUPPOSE IT HAS BEEN A FEW DAYS. YOU MUST REALLY WANT TO SEE THEM BY NOW. LET THEM KNOW THAT I SAID HELLO."

Frisk nodded her head in confirmation. She took another glance at Sans. He was looking at his plate. "I will. Thank you for taking care of me these past few days."

"IT WAS A PLEASURE HUMAN. COME SEE US ANYTIME YOU WISH"

Frisk nodded again and glanced once more at Sans, still nothing. Maybe she was wrong. He did not care.

They ate in silence.

After breakfast, Frisk gathered her things in a small backpack, even her little pink piggy bank. Sans said nothing.

She talked to Papyrus for as long as she could without it looking too obvious about her reluctance. Still, Sans said nothing.

Frisk took one last glance at Sans to see that he wasn't going to make a move to stop her. Her heart sank.

"Okay, I best be off. My boat is waiting." She paused again but still nothing. "Well, bye."

"SEE YOU LATTER HUMAN! COME AGAIN ANYTIME!"

Frisk nodded her head before turning around and leaving.

He didn't stop her. Didn't even try. Maybe it was best this way. She would have just gotten hurt in the end. That woman from the future would just show up eventually and change Sans' world for the better and ruin hers in the end.

Frisk wiped her tears away. Her heart hurt so much. It felt like it was breaking. She didn't want to go, at least not without Sans.

The River person soon came into sight.

Frisk took a shaky breath to calm her breaking heart.

"Tra la la la, I love to ride in my boat." The River person's voice soon came.

This was it. She was leaving.

"Would you care to join me?"

Frisk took a step towards the River person before being pulled back and spun around. Before she could say anything or even know what was happening. Sans' blue magical lips were on hers.

He held her tightly, as she did to him right back. She kissed him with just as much force. As if their lives depended on this kiss. In a way it was. Neither wanted to let go of the other but breath was needed, at least it was for her.

Slowly, Sans pulled back, never letting her go from his embrace.

"You stopped me" Frisk whispered.

Sans nodded his head. "I love you" he whispered back.

Frisk smiled brightly, hearing those words. Her breaking heart was putting itself back to together again, shining more beautifully than before. "I love you, too."

Sans kissed her again, more gently than before.

 **Fanfic Recommendation**

 **Love and Magic by TigerLilyBulb**

 **When Frisk returns from her first semester of college pregnant, the first person she turns to is her best friend and partner in crime, Sans. But when despite everything, they can't hide their feelings for each other, will the differences between magic and determination push them apart?**


	6. Chapter 6 : He loves Me

Sans watched her walk away.

This was it. She was really leaving.

When she told him last night that she was leaving without him, he was speechless. He really messed things up. She was so disgusted by him and his actions that she no longer wanted to be anywhere near him.

He could not sleep that night. Every time he tried, he would just wake up from a nightmare of her never returning.

Now she was really gone.

He should have stopped her. He should have told her how he felt and hoped that she felt the same. If he confessed his feelings to her though it would only do more damage to the situation. After all, she was leaving because he tried to kiss her. She never told him that was why, but what other reason could she have? He should just let her go. How did the old saying go again? If you love someone, let them go. If they came back that means that they love you too. He was pretty sure that was only meant for birds. Still, it was better this way. At least there was some hope that she could one day forgive him and come back. All she needed was some time. He could wait for her.

"THE HUMAN LOOKED SAD, DIDN'T SHE?" Papyrus commented as they stared at her retreating form.

"Did she?" Sans commented back, not really caring about the conversation. He wanted nothing more than to go to his room and forget about the world. Forget about her. His chest hurt more and more every minute that she was gone.

Papyrus glanced down at his brother. Like the human, Sans seemed upset as well. Was this sadness between the two connected? Was the human sad about leaving just like Sans was? "WHY DONT YOU JOIN HER, SANS?"

Sans shrugged his shoulders halfheartedly. "She doesn't want me to."

The human doesn't want Sans around? That's new. The two were inseparable. Why would she not want him around? She kept looking at his brother whenever she mentioned anything about leaving. Papyrus took that as her waiting for Sans to offer to join her. Perhaps Sans was simply confused. "ARE YOU SURE?"

"Of course I'm sure, Paps. She said so herself" Sans grumbled. He was a bit short tempered at the moment due to the choice of topic. Why was he not in bed already?

Papyrus was baffled by the news. Why would she say that? It did not make sense. She clearly had feelings for his brother, anyone could tell just from looking at the two together. Maybe his brother said something to upset her. Like he does sometimes to Mettaton. Boy, Mettaton sure had a short fuse when it came to stupid things that he said without thinking. "I THINK SHE WANTED YOU TO STOP HER FROM LEAVING"

Sans quickly looked up at his younger brother with hope in his eyes. "What?"

His brother could be so stupid. That's why he needed the great Papyrus around to look after him at times like these. "I'M SURE OF IT NOW. SHE WANTED YOU TO STOP HER. IT'S JUST LIKE WHENEVER MATTATON AND I FIGHT. HE ALWAYS RUNS AWAY AND GETS MAD WHEN I DO NOT FOLLOW. I'M SURE THE HUMAN WANTED YOU TO FOLLOW LIKE METTATON."

Sans looked down in disappointment. He got his hopes up thinking that he might still have a chance. He thought that she mentioned something to Papyrus but it looks like his chances with her was still the same. "There's one problem with that, Paps. You and Mettaton love each other. Frisk doesn't feel that way about me." How he wished that she did. If he had her love then they could have that family that he saw. The future that they could share. That's the funny thing about time. The past is set but the future is still open for change. Because he was so stupid and impatient, he scared her off. Now she'll never love him and they won't have that happy ending he longed for. His chest grew tight in agony. Why was he still here listening to this? He was only getting his hopes up.

"ARE YOU STUPID, SANS? OF COURSE SHE LOVES YOU." San did not seem to believe him. So Papyrus grabbed his shoulders and gave him a gentle shake. "FRISK LOOKS AT YOU LIKE I LOOK AT METTATON. SHE LOOKS AT YOU LIKE ALPHYS LOOKS AT UNDYNE. SHE EVEN LOOKS AT YOU LIKE TORIEL DOES FOR ASGORE. I HAVE NO DOUBT THAT SHE LOVES YOU. SO TAKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS' ADVISE AND GO AFTER HER"

Sans just stared at his brother. Frisk couldn't possible love him. Even if she did it wouldn't be a romantic love but more like family love. Still, hope burned in his heart. What if she did? She never said that she was leaving because he tried to kiss her. She never said that she was disgusted by him. What if there was another reason that she was leaving him behind? Could he take that chance and go for it? To take that leap of faith? What if he made it worse?

Seeing that his brother was doing nothing but standing there, he gave him a little push in the direction that Frisk left. "GO! BEFORE ITS TOO LATE"

Hearing Papyrus' words, ceased all doubt in Sans' mind. Papyrus was right. He had no time left to question. He had to hurry before she left his life forever. So without another word, he took off.

He was so foolish. How could he just let her leave? To just let her walk out of his life without her knowing just how important she was to him. He loved her. He loved her so much that she was all he ever thought about. She made him feel again, just when he thought he was dead to the world. She was his everything.

He could not go back to what life was like without her. Those three years of her being gone was pure torture for him. She was just a child then and he did not think about her romantically, even then he missed her laugh. Her smile. The way she just brighten everyone's day. She was his best friend. When she came back an adult, his heart would beat faster around her. Her smiles and laughs were innocent back then but now he found them sweet and heavenly. He needed her in his life like she needed air.

If he was right all along, if she really did not care for him that way, at least she will know then. By telling her his feelings, he would not be able to ask himself what if. He would not wonder what would have happened if he told her. If she flat out rejected him, he will accept it.

He saw her standing in front of the River person. Her shoulders were slumped in defeat. She must have given up on him.

He sped up his pace.

She took a step towards the boat. She's going to leave without him.

He used his magic to step through the cracks of time and space so that he was right there behind her. Using his shortcuts took a lot out of him causing him to be exhausted. Still, he wasted no time. He wasn't going to just let her walk away. Sans quickly grabbed Frisk's arm and spun her around. She looked at him filled with surprise. Before words could be spoken, before Frisk could speak, before she could stop him, he placed his lips upon hers.

It might not have been the smartest way of confessing his feelings to her. There was still the chance that she did not feel the same and that this kiss would push him out of her life forever. Seeing her walking away, though, drove him to make this decision. He will never let her go again. Even if she pushed him away. He will never stop trying to win her heart. That was the depth of his love.

It seemed like he waited years for this moment. Even if the circumstances weren't ideal, this kiss was still perfect in his book. Her lips were soft against his magical lips. It was like his dreams. Only better.

He held her tighter against him. He could not let her go just yet. He needed more of her. A part of him was fearful to her rejection. So he was surprised to feel her arms wrap around his neck, holding him just as tightly. As if she too was afraid of letting this moment end.

He would have kissed her forever if he could, but he knew that humans needed air. So he gently released her lips. He kept his hold on her waist, still not quite ready of letting her go completely.

He looked deeply into her eyes, waiting for what was going to come next. He was so sure that there was no way that she could feel the same. She did not say anything. She did not scream, yell at him, or even demand him to let go of her. Instead, Frisk seemed to glow as if she was overcome with happiness.

"You stopped me." She whispered.

Sans nodded his head. Papyrus was right. He was glad that he listened. He had to remember to thank him later. "I love you"

Frisk smiled at his words. "I love you too."

Sans could not hold back any longer. Once those three words left her mouth, he took a hold to the back of her head and crashed his lips against hers once again. He was going to make the biggest mistake pf his life by letting her go. He was never go to do that again.

The sound of the River person coughing broke them from their kiss.

"Would you care to join me?" the River person asked again.

Frisk had completely forgot about their audience. Her face broke out into a cherry hue in embarrassment. She quickly escaped Sans's arms to hop in the boat, causing him to frown. He was not ready to let her leave yet. Of course, he was going to still respect her wishes on him not joining her. Even if he wanted nothing more than to do so. He was not going to rush anything and start to assume. Still, he wanted more time to talk things out. There was a lot of unanswered questions.

"Oh! Of course we are. I'm so sorry." Frisk told them.

Sans glared at the River person. It was all their fault. Why did they have interrupt them? They could have waited patiently or better yet, leave altogether. That way, Frisk would have to stay a while longer. Sans glared harder when he came to this realization.

"Aren't you coming?" Frisk asked when she noticed that Sans had yet to join her. He seemed upset by the way he was glaring at the River person. Were the two not friends? Does Sans not like riding in a boat? Maybe she should suggest they walk.

Hearing Frisk's question put a smile on Sans' face. "Of course, I am." He replied before joining her in the boat. He sat down next to her.

Frisk curled up next to Sans, laying her head against his chest. She couldn't remember feeling this happy or safe before. It was even better than her normal mornings with Sans.

Sans wrapped his arms around Frisk, enjoying the snuggle time he was granted.

Once the two were seated, the River person was off.

"Tra la la la" the River person sang. "The waters are wild today. That's bad luck…"

A painful wail sounded in Frisk's ears. She quickly looked around for the source to help only to find herself back in her dreamscape darkness.

"He loves me" Chara's innocent voice sang.

A few feet in front of Frisk, sat Chara in the golden fields of flowers in the Ruins. She swayed in her seat as if dancing to her song that she sang.

The cry sounded again, making Frisk flinch. She took a step towards Chara.

"He loves me not" Chara sang.

Frisk took another step towards Chara.

Someone howled again. Frisk's skin curled every time she heard it. It sounded so painful. Frisk took another step.

"He loves me." Chara sang.

The expected cry did not come.

Frisk took another step.

Chara stilled, hearing her approach. She tilted her head before turning in seat to face her, revealing what laid in her hands. Chara's smiled innocently with rosy cheeks.

Frisk screamed in horror.

The person who was screaming in agony before laid battered and beaten. It was none other than Flowey. His petals were torn and tossed around on the ground. He only had one petal left. Flowey looked at Frisk in despair.

"P….. please… please….. help…. me…" Flowey looked so weak from the torture he had endured. Those three words were all he was able to manage to get out.

Frisk took a step to help free Flowey from his tormentor, but Chara took the last petal he had and ripped it off violently. Flowey didn't even have the energy to scream before he went limp.

Oh God, was he dead? Did he die?

Chara smiled. "He loves me not" she sang the ending to her song.

Frisk woke to a gentle shake of her shoulder. With sleepy eyes, she gazed up at Sans who was practically beaming at her. With such a bright smile, she couldn't help but smile back.

"We're here" Sans told her.

Frisk only nodded back, still not quite awake.

Sans helped her get up and slowly exit from the boat. He made sure to keep an arm around Frisk's waist so that she would not fall down. Frisk enjoyed his protective hold so much that she leaned against his side to prevent him from releasing her. Not like Sans was even plaining to do that. He was going to soak up as much Frisk time as he could.

"He loves me" Frisk sang softly.

Sans turned to look at her, hearing the gentle song. "What's that?" he asked, curious.

Frisk shook her head. She was not going to bother Sans with her nightmares. They were just bad dreams, nothing more than that. "Nothing." Her memories of that horrifying dream soon faded.

The two continued on their walk through Hotlands towards the castle.

Sans looked down at Frisk. He had some questions to ask her. Should he ask them now or should he wait until they were alone and more settled down? They did just confess their feelings to each other after all.

As they walked, Frisk noticed the local nice cream seller with his push cart. He was standing by the stairs waiting for anyone to come up and purchase his nice cream. It's been a long time since she had nice cream. They should get some. She looked up at Sans and pointed to the push cart. "Can we get nice cream, Sans?"

Frisk looked so excited about having nice cream that he couldn't tell her no even if he wanted to. So he nodded his head. "Sure"

"Yay!" Frisk cheered in excitement.

The two made their way to the push cart and ordered two nice creams before sitting down on one of the nearby benches next to a pair of royal guardsmen.

Frisk wasted no time as she hastily licked away at her nice cream. It tasted just like she remembered. Cold and sweet.

Sans enjoyed seeing her so happy. Whenever she was happy, he could not help but feel joy as well. It was like her happiness just seeped out of her and affected anyone that was near. Sans noticed the two royal guards off to the side who were happily eating their nice cream as well. One of them did not have a shirt on while the other was blushing and darting his eyes back and forth. He could clearly see that they were a couple by the way they held hands. Should he hold Frisk's hand too? Were they couple now as well?

"Sans?" Frisk suddenly called out. He looked over to see that she was done eating her nice cream.

"Yeah?" Sans answered.

Frisk looked down at her lap briefly before meeting his eyes again. "Are we dating now?" she asked, her face turning red at the mention of dating. She had noticed the guardsmen as well and wondered the same thing. Just because they had kissed and confessed their love to each other does not mean that they were now a couple. It needed to be said out loud if they were or not. A spoken confirmation.

"Do you want us to be?" Sans asked back. He wanted nothing more than to be Frisk's boyfriend but felt it best to let her decide if she wanted this or not. He was giving her a chance to back out.

Frisk nodded her head furiously. She wanted that more than anything.

Sans leaned over, grabbed her chin, and kissed her softly on the lips. "Then we're dating now." He whispered as he pulled back.

Frisk smiled shyly as she stared at her lap. "Good" she whispered.

"There's something that I have to tell you actually."

Frisk looked at Sans in curiosity. "What is it?"

"It's about our future actually"

Frisk's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Our future? As a couple?"

Sans nodded. "Yeah, I guess. You see, when I traveled to the outskirts of time and space looking for my father, I saw those lights that you were talking about. There was one that actually showed me the future."

Frisk could have sworn that her heart stopped from the dread she felt. She knew which light he was referring to. It was the one she saw with that woman in it. Why would he bring this up now? They just got together. Did he just want to hurt her? What benefit could he have with that? She thought that he said that he loved her. Why do this now?

"I saw it too." She whispered. She could not face Sans so she looked down at her lap.

Sans noticed her reluctance. Was she upset about was to happen in the future? He could not understand what would be so upsetting. They were going to be together for years to come. They were going to be happy. They were even going to have a kid together. Was that it? Did she not want children? Sans always thought that she loved children but maybe that was not the case. "I thought so." Sans began. Frisk did not move or even look at him. He wanted children but if Frisk was so opposed to it, he won't have any. He'd do anything for her. "We don't have to have him, you know."

Frisk blinked in confusion. Who was him? What was Sans talking about? She thought that they were going to talk about that woman. Frisk finally looked up at Sans who was giving her an encouraging smile. "What?" she questioned.

"We don't have to him. Dash, I mean. You saw him too right? If you don't want children, it's okay."

Frisk stared blankly at Sans. Who was Dash? And what was that about children? "Wait, what?"

Sans was now the one confused. "You saw our future right? The one where we have a kid named Dash"

They have a kid? That's not what she saw. What she saw was Sans with a woman with short brown hair. They were the two who have a kid. Not her. Unless that woman was her the whole time. She never did get a good look at her. It was a possibility that she was her this whole time. After all, she too had short brown hair. If she was that woman, then that means she was destined to be with Sans the whole time.

She now looked at Sans in a new light. They were destined to be together. They were going to have a kid. "That was me." She whispered. "It was me the whole time."

Sans tilted his head not understanding. "I don't follow."

Frisk smiled wide. "I was the woman that I saw. It was me. I thought…. I thought it was someone else, but it was me."

"You thought I was going to be with someone else? Is that why you were so distant with me?" Sans questioned. It would explain why she suddenly wanted to leave without him.

Frisk could only nod her head. Now that she thought back on her memories it was just silly of her to not even once consider the possibility of her being the woman who was destined for Sans. The short brown hair should have been a dead giveaway.

Sans laughed before pulling her in for another kiss. "I love you, Frisk."

"I love you too, Sans." Frisk whispered before kissing Sans once more.

 **Fanfic Recommendation**

 **A curious human called Frisk by Kaiisa**

 **Set after a true pacifist run, this story shows some of Frisk's everyday experiences with her cool and…flamboyant friends. Mostly based in funny and cute situations on the surface, but with an upcoming plot concerning the resets, a punny skeleton and a little human with a stripped sweater. (Fem Frisk)*(T Just in case)**


End file.
